Coloring Outside the Lines
by catchstraw
Summary: This is my new story! (three cheers!) this is a yaoi with J/K in it. If you dont' like, don't read. *Chapter 6!* sorry it's so late....been grounded......again! IDEAS APPRECIATED!!!!! ^^........R&R!!!
1. the fight

Hello! This is my first fanfic in this section, so be nice!  
  
This will be a Yaoi, so if you don't like them, or are under age, DON'T READ IT!!! TURN BACK NOW!!! You have officially been warned.  
  
The story will be a Joey/Kaiba pairing (yes, I know it will probably never happen, but so what?) and I might do some other pairings, but I dunno.  
  
Disclaimer- I tried and tried, but the insane asylum wouldn't let me out, so I couldn't go steal Yu-Gi-Oh from Rumiko Takahashi. Basically, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. T-T*sniff sniff*  
  
****~~~~*****~~~~~**** Coloring Outside the Lines ****~~~~*****~~~~~****  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Joey's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked along the side of the deserted road. I had just come from the Game Shop where Yugi lived. I had been dueling, pretty good too, but then Kaiba walked in and started to insult me, and it broke my concentration. I made just one stupid little mistake, and Yugi took advantage of it. He creamed me into the ground. I had no chance after that. Stupid Kaiba. He makes me so angry! He made me lose my Celtic Guardian to Yugi. Good thing we weren't playing for keeps.  
  
I glanced up from my aimless walking. My feet had led me to the park. I looked at my them. Why had they led me here? The park had lots of people in it, and I wanted to be alone. Stupid feet. Stupid park. Stupid everything.  
  
I walked further into the park. There were mothers with little children, joggers with their dogs, and old men sitting on park benches, feeding the birds. I saw two people I knew from school talking to each other and holding hands. They were so happy. Just like everyone else in the park.  
  
I walked over to the quiet lake and sat down. How long I sat there I don't know, but it was dark when I finally came out of my thoughts. It was a full moon tonight, but I could only see the clouds that were covering its brilliance. It might rain tonight, so I decided to head home. Walking slowly, I was still trying to gather my thoughts. I didn't see him until I had run into him. We were both knocked down onto our butts.  
  
I looked up at the stranger that I had run into. Guess who it was.none other than Seto Kaiba. Why was he here? I didn't even know he associated with nature. I glanced over Kaiba's shoulder. There was Mokuba. So that was his reason for being here.  
  
We both glared at each other. I got up and brushed myself off. I turned around without a word to Kaiba. As I started to walk away, Kaiba called after me.  
  
"Hey, Chihuahua, what's wrong with you? Not gonna try to beat me up?"  
  
"Nut'ing is wrong wit' me, Kai-ba. Just leave me alone." I snorted and walked away.  
  
I could feel Kaiba's eyes on me, but I didn't care. My day had been too bad to do so. Vaguely, I heard him say for Mokuba to stay on the swings, but it didn't make it past my sub-conscious.  
  
I heard fast footsteps, and then I felt Kaiba's arms pull me down.  
  
'What the hell?!? What's going on?!' I thought, trying to comprehend what was happening. It didn't take me long to come to my senses and fight back. Soon I found myself rolling on the ground with Kaiba, punching and kicking him. We were in the woods now, and I kept rolling over the sweet smelling, but sharp pine needles.  
  
Suddenly I felt Kaiba hit a tree. It gave me the chance to get up. He was lying on the ground clutching his back. He must have hit the tree really hard to be in that much pain. For a moment I felt pity for him, but I quickly got rid of that thought. Angrily, I started to kick him.  
  
In a blind rage I did not see him grab me foot until it was too late. He pulled me down next to him. Then he rolled on top of me, pinning me to the ground. We were both panting, so you can imagine the scene if someone happened to walk over. I was getting really mad, so, in one quick movement, I threw Kaiba off of me..or at least I tried to.  
  
Suddenly, Kaiba paused, then started to blush madly. He got off of me really quick. I got up too, wondering what had caused him to jump up so fast. Oh well, I didn't really care. All I wanted to do right now was to beat the stuffing out of him, and then go home.  
  
"What's da' madda' wit' you? Why'd ya' stop? Too chicken?" I said, egging him on. Kaiba took the bait, and charged me, blush completely forgotten. I glanced up quickly at the sky. It had started to rain. The look had cost me as Kaiba knock to the ground yet again. The rain was coming down harder, and we were both getting quite muddy. I punched him harder..  
  
~~~~Kaiba's P.O.V.~~~~  
  
Being punched was not exactly my idea of beating up a whimpering dog, so I reversed the roles. I rolled on top of him, pinning him down with my legs again. I found myself blushing again. I was glad that I had so much mud on my cheeks. What was wrong with me? Perhaps it was the position we were in. I knew I shouldn't have been listening to the 'Bi-sex ed' class. It was a stupid thing, but then again, there were a lot more people like that these days, seeing as how everyone was becoming more open-minded.  
  
I punched him one more time; it knocked him unconsious. I blinked. I hadn't been expecting to knock him out. Oh well, I just hope that he wakes up soon.  
  
When he came to, some rough 20 seconds later, I was still sitting on him. Why, I have no clue.  
  
Joey started to pant again. It was then that I realized I was sitting on his chest. I scooted down lower, not wanting to kill him. I heard a voice and looked over my shoulder. Mokuba was standing there, staring.  
  
"What are you doing, big brother?" he asked me with that inoccent look of his.  
  
I sighed, and rolled my eyes, making it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm fighting with Joey, the little lap-dog. Can't you tell?"  
  
Mokuba then said, "Well, it doesn't look like you're fighting to me. Just you sitting there and Joey struggling."  
  
I blinked. I hadn't even noticed Joey. I looked down, and there, indeed, he was struggling. I blushed once more and quickly got off of him.  
  
"Let's go, Seto." Mokuba took my hand. I nodded, and then I glanced back at Joey. He was still sitting there, looking a little stunned. That's good. I was glad. I didn't want to fight anymore anyways. I was tired out. I looked up. The rain was coming down stronger now..  
  
~~~~Joey's P.O.V.~~~~  
  
I sat there, a little surprised. That was twice I had seen Kaiba blushing, both times while on top of me. I wondered why. He was a guy. I was a guy. I sighed. I didn't know.  
  
I got up and headed home for another lonely night. But it was okay. I was used to it by now. The rain hadn't let up yet..  
  
~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~************  
  
How was that??? Was it good??? Bad??? Should I write more or just discontinue and go back to the dark corner that I came from???  
  
Tell me what you think and you'll get a complentary cookie from the insane asylum! *mmmm..cookie...alright! Who put the tranqualizers in my..coo..kie..?ZZZZZ*  
  
Flames will be used to bake the cookies from the better reviewers!!!  
  
R&R! ^^  
  
~owari~ 


	2. Amusement park

Hey!!! I'm back!!! And with another chapter ta' boot!!!  
  
Sorry this isn't up until late, but first I spilled milk on the keyboard, and then once I got a new one, the electric company came by to change something on the telephone pole in my backyard, and they messed up the telephone wires. That, ultimately, means that I couldn't get on the Internet at all. Rrrrrr....stupid people with no brains..  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed; you all get complimentary cookies from the insane asylum: JR:here's more!!!, redrose 2310:you're gonna give me cookies? Alright!, (blank):I think I fixed it...not sure.., Blue Lagoon Loon: I'll try to make it that way, but I dunno if I can.., jade j.j: glad ya' like it!(, carrothien: here's more!!!, SSJ sky: oh don't worry...they'll fall in love...i'll make sure of it.., Leland: You haven't? well, at least I know I'm original, and not stealing anyone's story!, and..Moonchild DJ: Thanx, I'm glad to know that I captured them in a 'moment' hee hee hee..if ya know what I mean..They ended up fighting...because...ummmm...i'll get back to you on that...  
  
  
  
Again: THIS IS A YAOI. GO AWAY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I glad they didn't let me out of the asylum, because I would of ended up stealing Ranma, which would have done me no good. Now, tonight, I snuck out to try to steal the work of Kazuki Takahashi, but unfortunately, she wasn't there!!!  
  
******~~~~******~~~~~ Coloring Outside the Lines *****~~~~~~*****~~~~  
  
^^^^^^^Kaiba's P.O.V^^^^^^^^^  
  
I lay in my bed, the sunlight spilling across my lower body. I was thinking about last night, analyzing what happened more thoroughly. Blushing!!! Of all the things that could happen!!! I thought about his bo-no. I was not that way, and I knew it too. I just wanted all the stupidness of yesterday to end. My alarm clock beeped again. I groaned. I hated the noise of that damn thing.  
  
I thought about what today would bring. Today there was going to be no corporate meetings, or business deals too worry about. Perhaps I would take Mokuba somewhere special today, since the park had been a complete disaster. First, I had been grumpy and tired, so I most likely hurt Mokuba's feelings, then the fight, then it had started to rain, and then, to top it all off, the car broke down! I paid good money each month to keep those cars in good condition. I bet the stupid chauffeur was taking all of it as his 'tip.'  
  
The sun crawled higher onto my face, and the alarm rang again, so I stumbled out of bed. I staggered into the bathroom. I turned the faucet on to cold and I filled my hands. Before I splashed my face, I glanced into the mirror. I quickly did a double take. I looked horrible! I was brown and crusted over!  
  
'Jeez...where'd I get this sunburn?!' as soon as I thought that, I realized that it was the mud I had failed to wash off last night. My cheeks burned, but this time with embarrassment. 'I must have looked really stupid last night. Someone should have told me!!' Before I got too angry, I splashed the water all over my face. I had to do this several times before all the mud came off. After checking the rest of my body out, I decided to take a bath. I dropped my boxers (a/n: hmmmm..not too bad...) and climbed into the tub, turning the nozzles. When the steam rose, I plugged the tub and let it fill up, so that I could lounge in it.  
  
A few hours later, I was woken up by a fierce pounding on the bathroom door.  
  
"Seto!! Are you okay in there?!? SETO!!!!" I sighed. Mokuba was always so concerned for me. I guess that is a good thing, although, sometimes it can be downright annoying.  
  
I got out of the bath and wrapped my robe around myself. I went to the door and opened it.  
  
"What were you doing in there?! How come you didn't answ-..." At that point Mokuba broke out into a hysterical laughing. I blinked, then looked at myself. I soon discovered what Mokuba found so funny.  
  
I looked like a giant, peachy-white raisin. I laughed along with Mokuba. I did look pretty silly.  
  
Several more hours later, both Mokuba and I were at the amusement park that had just opened. There were colorful balloons, loud carnival music (sickening stuff, especially when you hear it over and over and over...), and fast rides. First I took Mokuba to the Kiddy rides, but he asked me if I had 'been living under a rock my whole life.' I took his answer to mean that he didn't want to ride the kiddy rides.  
  
We arrived at the Zipper. Mokuba was jumping up and down around me, excited about finally being able to ride it. I looked up the Zipper. It was a contraption that had metal cages that went around in swinging circles, which were on a track that when around in circles too. All in all, it looked pretty interesting.  
  
I heard shouting. I turned to look at the commotion. There was Yugi, Tristan, T'ea, Ryou, and Joey. Joey. Of course he had to be here. I 'hmph'- ed, and turned around, yesterday still on my mind. Joey and Tristan were currently engaged in an eating contest, which they were winning. Pigs.  
  
The line finally started to move. I struggled to move my cramped legs. They had fallen alseep. The man waiting at the gates took Mokuba's tickets and mine, and then locked us in the cage. I impatiently waited for the machine to start up as the man took Yugi and company's (who had decided the wanted to ride this ride as well) tickets, locked them in a cage as well, and then took even more peoples tickets. When the ride finally got moving, my legs had fallen asleep again. I sighed, and Mokuba asked what was wrong. I started to answer, but I was cut short as I started to scream. The ride was spinning us around, and we were upside down!! The bars holding us in felt suspiciously loose as I was thrown against them. Beside me, Mokuba was screaming too, and I could hear the other fun-seekers behind us shrieking as well.  
  
Soon the ride was over, and all the passengers got off. Joey was the first to get off, dragging a green Yugi with him. They both stopped on the platform to wait for the other three to get off. Mokuba and I were next. As soon as the cage door was opened, Mokuba ran to the trashcan. I climbed out; my legs like wet noodles. I started to fall....right into Joey. Joey saw me, and caught me, holding on to me at the waist. (a/n: coincidence? I think not....)  
  
Regaining my balance, I pushed myself off of him, blushing once more. Joey stuttered, looking at me with a strange look in his eyes.  
  
The others had gotten off the ride by now, and Tristan coughed, breaking the silence between us. I turned, and walked stiffly away towards Mokuba, my blush still high on my face. I almost got away from the awkward situation, when Yugi called after me.  
  
"Hey Kaiba!! How come you're here? Mokuba?" He asked, coming up to me. He was so short. He was at least two feet shorter than me. I felt like I could swallow him in one bite. And to think. He beat me in Duel Monsters the first time I ever challenged him. And then he almost beat me at Duelists Kingdom; I was glad he hadn't. I wouldn't be here right now otherwise.  
  
"Yeah. Mokuba. Why are you here?" I asked, not really wanting to make conversation, but doing it anyways.  
  
"I'm here spending my allowance money on these guys." He pointed over his shoulder towards his friends, looking slightly downcast. Poor guy. He probably didn't get too much money.  
  
"oh. That's nice. Good thing you didn't have to spend money on Joey. Dogs get in free, right?" I chuckled a little, but stopped when I saw Joey bristle. Seeing him just barely holding his anger in check, I for once, backed off. I lifted my lips in a snarl, and walked off...  
  
~~~~Joey's P.O.V~~~~~  
  
As I watched Kaiba's receding back, I turned in towards myself, asking the question that burned in my mind. Kaiba had blushed again; once again it was around me. Why? I sighed. He had issues, and that was all that there was to it.  
  
Another question I needed answered. Why did he back off when he saw me get angry? I snickered silently to myself. Was Kaiba finally intimidated by the 'ever whimpering Chihuahua?' Tristan nudged me, and I looked from my inner brooding. Tristan, T'ea, and Ryou were looking at me funny, as though I was a six-headed monster from the depths of a swamp.  
  
"What? Can't I laugh to myself?" I asked, trying to sound like I was offended by them.  
  
"Nope!!!" Tristan said, laughing. He slapped my back, which caused my to fall over anime-style.  
  
"Hey!!!"  
  
Tristan turned towards Yugi, who was talking to somebody from school. Tristan sniggered, and snuck up to Yugi, making like he was going to push him into the girl he was conversing with. He almost did it, but T'ea walked up behind him and whacked him with her purse.  
  
"Tristan!!! What do you think you're doing?!? He's our friend! You can't do that to him. Why, what would happen if Yugi did that to you? What would-" She was cut off by Ryou and I covering her blabbing mouth with our hands. We knocked her to the ground, and sat on her.  
  
"Phew. I'm glad that we shut her up." T'ea was struggling fiercely at my words. Yep. I knew I'd get a friendship lecture about this later. So would Ryou. I shuddered at the thought of what Yami Bakura would do to T'ea once she started up with her incessant talking.  
  
The rest of the day was filled with excitement and wonder. Wonder over Kaiba and his odd actions. Yugi challenged me to another duel, of which I lost. But that was okay. When we decided to call it a day, I was exhausted. I was glad to get home.  
  
Before I went to bed, I checked my e-mail. Junk mail. Stuff from 'Laughingpeas.com,' 'Pornoman.com,' (okay, that one's my dad's. ewwwww....) and other things. I stopped. I had one from Yugi...and one from Kaiba...I opened the one from Kaiba first, and I gasped. Inside, there was....  
  
~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whee!! Another chappie finally done!! Took me a while, but I did it! Now I have to start on the next chapter. Oh joy. Pain in the but. Any ideas??? Any one wanna guess what the e-mail from Kaiba said? I'm open to suggestions. (I'm just thinking this up as I go, any idea's, I'll take them into consideration!)  
  
Since there were no flames, the cookies are a little soft...I was expecting some, so I didn't get enough fire power, and my muse used up all the matches on it's clothes. (Now it has to wear a barrel!!!! Hahahaha!!!)  
  
Oh yes, I didn't introduce you to the muse of DOOM!!! Basically, it's my conscious, which I am constantly losing. (Play on words!!!) Right now, I have no clue where it's at..maybe it'll show up next chapter. - -;;;;bloody thing...  
  
Well, I hope you like this chapter..and I should get the other one out soon. Don't worry, I should be updating every week or so, if I don't run into any problems.  
  
By the by, R&R!!! Flames will be used to bake the complimentary cookies for the nice reviewers!!!  
  
~owari~ 


	3. The email

Another chapter. Whee! And my muse is back!!! Conscious of Doom! Or just Doom for short.  
  
Doom: *blink* Why just 'doom'? Why not the whole thing? Am I not special enough?  
  
Uh-huh...no.  
  
Doom: grrrrr..why you little..  
  
Heh heh heh..just joking?  
  
Doom: nothing like waiting till the last moment to get things started, eh?  
  
What do you mean???  
  
Doom: it's Friday, and you're just barely starting!  
  
*grumbles* so?  
  
Doom: do you really think you're going to get this all done in time?  
  
Yes..now, just say the disclaimer so we could get to the story!  
  
Doom: No! Never!! Get someone else to do it!!!  
  
What?!? How could you?  
  
Doom: *sneaks off*  
  
No!! don't leave!..*sigh* now I'll have to find someone new, because I got tired of doing it. *glances around* ahhhhh..Hello Yami...  
  
Yami: what? I barely appear in your story! You can't make me do this!  
  
...yes I can...do it! *holds up knife* heh heh heh..  
  
Yami: *gulp* Dilanda does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, partly because she can't get out of the asylum (they found me again, r*a*d*I*a*n*y) and partly because it would become a hentai, really fast, mostly with all the guys together. Wait...all....the...guys.....together????? in....a hentai???? Oh...dear...  
  
Yup! That's how it would be!  
  
Yami: Noooooo....that's nasty...  
  
*wink* too bad! :)  
  
Yami: By the way, thanks to all your reviews! dilanda took all your suggestions into thoughtful consideration, and she decided on one idea! The best one was...you'll just have to read to find out! Thanks: Kyri: oh dear...not the war stance! *hides* I'm writing more!; r*a*d*I*a*n*y: you'll just have to read to find out, now won't you???; Jade j.j: I like the idea, and I think I'll use it later in the story. It's a little too early for that. (foreplay is best); Blue Lagoon loon: Thank you for liking my story so much! You made my day!; Lady Guena: Read and find out!!!; Lee Ying: Guess who's suggestion I used???; Super Hentai: good suggestion, but WAY too early in the story. :); carrothien: I ended it there cause I'm an evil person..; Otakuchild: Glad you liked my story! I appreciate your enthusiasm!  
  
*******~~~~~~~******* Coloring Outside the Lines *******~~~~~~~*******  
  
~~~~~Kaiba's P.O.V~~~~~~  
  
When I got home I immediately started thinking about Joey. Lately, he was all that was on my mind. I sighed, for about the twelfth time today. I wish they made some anti-sigh pills. I would put that on my agenda for later.  
  
I got bored, so I went down to my super computer. She was already booted up, so I didn't have to worry about that. Tonight I was glad that I had installed the voice command machine in it. I leaned back in my chair and put my feet up on the control panel, only to be reprimanded by the computer. I rolled my eyes and moved my feet from 'her royal highness computer-lady.' I told the computer to check my e-mail inbox.  
  
I looked at all the usual junk. Mostly business stuff and a few hate mails for Kaiba Corp. There was one from the management section of the company. A party of some sort. I opened it up. Inside it said that the party was to be a 'Black tie affair,' which meant that it was going to be an 'Uncomfortable outfit affair.' It also said to bring as many people as possible, as it was important to get as many customers as they could. I thought about this for a while. I would not, by any means, invite the people of my building. Everyone was a self-absorbed prick, and I hated them all, even the night janitors. Which meant that I had to find several people that I wouldn't like, to act as my friends for the party. I groaned. These people had to make everything so complicated.  
  
I thought about this problem for a while, until I came up with the solution. Even though I didn't like it, it would have to work. I would e- mail Yugi and all his friends. I quickly typed up a quick letter and sent it to each of the five friends, hoping that they would come. The last one I typed up was to be sent to Joey. Almost as a side thought, I added a little note at the bottom. As soon as I sent it out, I knew I had made a mistake. Why on earth had I written such a thing? It was too late now. I couldn't go back and get the e-mail again.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Joey's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside the e-mail was a letter asking me to go to one of Kaiba's many parties. I quickly read through it, and had my mouse hovering over the 'delete' button, when my eye was caught by a small little note off to the side. My eyes widened as I read it.  
  
'I can't get you out of my head'  
  
What did Kaiba mean by that? Was that why he had been doing those weird little things these past couple of days? I shrugged mentally. I had no idea if he was for real, or if it was some sort of mean practical joke at my expense. I would have to ask him about it tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dilanda: scared you, didn't I ?  
  
The next day when I arrived at school, I met up with Yugi and Tristan. T'ea and Ryou weren't there yet. Yugi immediately asked me if I had gotten an e- mail from Kaiba too. I nodded, not really hearing his words. I was practicing what I would say to Kaiba when I had the chance to talk to him. Yugi was still talking when T'ea showed up lecturing Ryou, who had a look of pure disgust on his face, almost wishing that his Yami would come out and send T'ea to the Shadow Realm. When we went to our first class, I had still not seen Kaiba yet. Of course, I didn't have him first hour, but I did have him second hour. That was good. When I reached second hour, which was English, I was dreading meeting up with him. English was the only class where I didn't have any friends. Just Kaiba, and usually I hated having him taunt me everyday, but today I was glad that I would be able to talk to him without any of my friends overhearing.  
  
When I saw him, I went over to his desk, which was a bit secluded, as he had told the teacher he wanted it. That lucky duck. The teachers did what he wanted them to do.  
  
"Kaiba. I got sometin' I wanna ask you." I said with my Brooklyn accent that some girls went head-over-heels for.  
  
"Well, ask me then." He had crossed his arms and had a stoic look on his face. I stood in front of his desk and waited until he looked up to see if I was still there. I looked into his eyes. "well?" They said something other than what his body said.  
  
"I was wonderin'...." I was getting a bit embarrassed by now. It was hard to say this, because I knew it was just a joke. I would get laughed at and probably mocked for a time, but I had to know. "why did you send me that e- mail?" God, this was hard.  
  
Kaiba flushed a deep crimson, and his eyes widened considerably, as had mine when I read the e-mail. By the way he shifted, I could tell he wasn't going to say anything.  
  
"Was it just a joke, or.....or...." I couldn't say it. I didn't know how. How could I say, 'was it real?'  
  
He shifted once more, and replied. "no, it was the truth. I need you to come to my party."  
  
I fell over. Once I stood up, I started to rub my temples. Kaiba was not an easy person to reason with.  
  
"No, no. That's not what I was asking!" I was getting frustrated.  
  
"Well, what were you asking?" He was really fidgeting now. He looked like chipmunk on speed.* I would have laughed if I the question hadn't been so important to me.  
  
"Why did you write, 'I can't get you out of my head?'" I was fidgeting too.  
  
He must have blushed twelve more shades, each of them deeper in color than the last. I could hear several girls in the background tittering at our red faces. We probably looked like a pair of burnt lobsters. Suddenly, he got up. He brushed by me, but as he walked out the door, he turned to me.  
  
"Because it's true."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************  
  
How'd ya like that? Another cliffy? Yes, I know. *gets behind wall of sandbags* can't get me here!  
  
Doom: *from behind me* oh yeah?! *throws fruit and rotten vegetables* I didn't like it!  
  
What?!? How rude. T.T  
  
Yami Yugi: Yeah! That was an awful thing to do! *mind crushes doom*  
  
Hey! Wait! That's my conscious! *falls over from mind crush on doom* good....night....:)  
  
*-got this from someone, but I can't remember who. It's a great line and I decided it would fit in nicely with the story.  
  
~owari~ 


	4. The partypart1

Hey y'all! Yet another chapter of doom!  
  
Doom: did I hear my name?  
  
No.  
  
Doom: fine. Get yourself another muse.  
  
WHAT?!? Not again....Yami...you'll have to say the disclaimer...  
  
Yami: sigh Never. I will not do that again. I am scarred for life.  
  
Well,...i guess.....Joey! You're a star in the fic, we can use you! ^^  
  
Joey: Glad ta'! Dilanda does not own Yu-Gi-Oh because she is currently locked in a white padded room, where there are chains on the door and she has no hope of ever getting out. (Hey! That's not true!) But, she does have a computer and a fridge, so she's happy. This is a nasty little Yaoi fic, and if you don't like it, you should of gotten out when she warned you in the first two chapters.  
  
Yup! That's how it goes! ^^  
  
Joey: Happy?  
  
Yup!^^  
  
Joey: Why I am in your fic? With Kaiba? You don't even like us that much. Bakura and Yugi are.  
  
That's not true! I love you..and Kaiba in his white jacket-type-outfit- thing^^  
  
Joey: riiiiiggghhhhtttt...  
  
Now say thanks to everyone!  
  
Joey: Thank you to all the reviewers of this story. Dilanda is a very humble person. Thanks to: (blank) I'm glad you like the story....here's more just for you! (and a few others....); _Blue Lagoon Loon_:Thank you! Now I have 3 people with me on their list!; _Asian Angle 12_: lots of people say this is their first story with j/s. It makes me feel so special!!:); _(blank...again)_: *ties knives to end of this chapter* more pain....just for you! Mwahahahaha!; _jade j.j_:I'll take that into consideration.....*files it away into personal fantasy drawer* --hey! You're not supposed to read that!; _r*a*d*I*a*n*y: *rubs neck* it's so nice to breath again.....*pointed glare* and the hearts! I'm floating! Whee!!! And I think I'll let you do what you wanted to do next time....as it will be perfect....yessssss...i can see it all now.....; _Lady Geuna_: I don't know if I did this right or not...but, I can say one thing! It's party time!; _Taito-kisses_: chipmunk on peed! Alright! (go check your review if you have no clue what I'm talking about) where did he pee?:); _OtakuChild_: well, here it is!; _Super Hentai_: (everytime I say your name, I wanna go: Super Hentai! TO THE RESCUE! Sorry! It just seems that way) yes. That will definitely happen! *pulls out pic of naked seto* see, I got it right here...; _Jealous Vampiress_: thanks for the sand bags! I really needed those! *pulls out Brand New Sand Bags!* haha! You can't get me now, doom! ::doom:: really? Whatch me! ::me:: oh no! run for the hills!; _Aznsillhouette247_:Thanks!:) (and I'm on your favorites list too!)  
  
You all get stale asylum cookies! (because dilanda forgot to hand them out last time)  
  
They were on a platter. I know at least one person found them...and I know that r*a*d*I*a*n*y will probably steal the whole plate just so she can go get sugar high....if I know her....  
  
Joey: --;;;  
  
*******~~~~~~~~******* Coloring Outside the Lines *******~~~~~~~~*******  
  
~~~~Kaiba's P.O.V.~~~~  
  
I stood in front of my large, full-length mirror that was attached to my huge walk-in closet. I had gone to the one of the expensive stores over in Tokyo. The suit that I was wearing now had cost me about 500 yen. It was black with a smooth white shirt underneath. I could have gotten one with a tie, but I figured that'd be too businessy, so I opted for the tuxedo style. I turned around, arching my head over my shoulder so that I could get a good look at my butt. I smiled. Of course it looked good.  
  
Mokuba walked in to see me checking out my butt. He started laughing, which attracted the attention of several staff members, who all came in wondering if 'poor little Mokuba' was all right. I rolled my eyes. I loved him, but he could be so darn annoying, especially when I'm checking out my ass.  
  
I shooed the staff out, and then shoved Mokuba out the door, closing the door behind him. There was pounding, and I heard him whine, "Big brooooottttthhhhheeerrrr....leeett mee innnnnnn!!!!" In a way, it was actually quite funny. I snorted as I walked back to my mirror to continue checking myself out.  
  
Was that a spot?  
  
It was! I quickly cleaned it off. It had probably been from Mokuba. I checked myself one last time and then walked out the door into the hallway. I almost ran over Mokuba, who was lying in the middle of the floor.  
  
"What are you doing there?" I asked him.  
  
"Waiting for you to finish being so vain." He replied, insolently.  
  
I fumed. "Be quiet Mokuba, or I won't let you come to the party with me! Now get off the floor. You're getting your suit dirty."  
  
"But big brotthhheeerrr...it's so uncomfortable! Why'd I have to get this one?"  
  
"Stop whining. You can take it off when we get back home. Okay?"  
  
"Alright..I suppose I can wear it for a while."  
  
I shook my head. Mokuba was so weird sometimes.  
  
We had arrived at the driveway. The chauffeur held the door open for us and we stepped into it. Inside it was lined with black leather and had those kinds of seats were they faced the ones we were sitting in. The heater was on inside because it was very cold outside.  
  
In fact, it was plain hot inside the limo. When we got to the host's mansion, I got out and waited for Mokuba. When he didn't get out, I poked my head in.  
  
"Mokuba, what are you doing?"  
  
"I can't get up. I'm sticking to the leather!" He whined. That was true. When you sweat on the seats you get stuck. I reached in and slipped my arms under his arms and pulled him out.  
  
When we had straightened ourselves out, we entered the mansion. The doorman looked up our reservation, and then led us to our table. A few minutes later, Yugi, Tristan, Joey, T'ea, and Ryou entered.  
  
Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Ryou all had on black tuxes, similar to mine, except not quite the quality. T'ea had on a sequined dress that I could hardly believe was hers. They were seated, Joey next to me. From the look on Joey's face, I could tell that he didn't believe it was a good arrangement. Ha. Too bad for him.  
  
Most of the conversation was centered around what was going to happen here and duel monsters. After about 10 minutes of mindless chatting, a waiter came by to take our order.  
  
Tristan ordered first, getting a large meal. Then Yugi, and Ryou, Mokuba and then T'ea. Joey was last, as he picked out one of the largest and most expensive meals on the menu.  
  
T'ea leaned over to me, and said, "You're going to pay for all this, right?"  
  
My eyes opened wide. Nobody had said that they wanted me to pay.  
  
"Hey, you invited us here, so you gotta pay." I groaned mentally. Of course. They probably only brought money for phone calls, if that.  
  
"Fine. I'll pay. But Joey, you don't get anything else." I said, turning to him.  
  
"What?! Why not?!?" when he turned to me, he had a strange look in his eyes, amazed that I dared to speak to him after what I had told him earlier. It was still an uncomfortable subject.  
  
"Because what you ordered cost $75! That's a way too much money for a piece of steak and green beans."  
  
"It's very good steak! And it's not like you don't have any money, Mr. Rich Pockets." Then he turned away, apparently lost in his thoughts.  
  
I groaned again. I did not like to be made fun of just because I was rich. We talked some more until the food came. I had ordered a pricey soup with rice and little crackers. It had a few pieces of chicken floating around in it, but to tell the truth, it had looked a lot better in the menu.  
  
I had just dipped one of my many spoons into my soup, when Mokuba started whining. Again. I turned to him and asked what was wrong this time.  
  
"This tastes awful! I don't want it!" he pushed his plate away. I didn't blame him. It looked nasty.  
  
"Well, I told you not to order the Roufolli!" The roufolli was a little ball of steamed meat that was supposed to taste like snails. Mokuba was whining some more, and I got the feeling that he really didn't want to be here.  
  
I looked at the people sitting around the table. My expression was desperate. I needed to make Mokuba shut up, but I didn't know how. T'ea volunteered the answer.  
  
"Here, Mokuba, would you like to share some of my food?" She pushed her plate over and handed him a fork. Mokuba nodded and thankfully started to eat some food.  
  
After everyone had finished eating, an announcer came on to the little podium that was set up at the end of the room.  
  
"Ahem. Attention everyone. May I have your attention! Thank you." He tapped on his stand and continued. "Thank you all for coming here tonight. As is the subject of our little get-together, I would like to thank the founder, Mr. Higashi." There was applause for some reason, and Mr. Higashi looked around the room sheepishly. "He gave us the $2 million that was needed to create this wonderful little item. The brand new Higashi Laptop 2100!"  
  
I grew a sweat drop on the side of my head, and many others did too. They had brought us to a formal party with expensive food just so that they could effectively market some stupid laptop? How idiotic.  
  
Beside me Joey sighed. I could tell that he thought this idea was stupid. I could tell that he thought it was stupid from the beginning from the way he had swirled his green beans in his steak sauce the whole of dinner.  
  
As we sat there for about some odd three hours listening to the man go on about his special little laptop, I kept noticing that, for just a couple of seconds, Joey would break his mulling to glance over at me. He looked at me longer when he thought I wasn't looking. Finally, when he was staring at me for an exceptionally long time, I turned to him, staring back at him. This time he didn't break his gaze.  
  
"Joey..." I hesitated. "Could I talk to you for a moment? Over there?" I pointed to the general direction of the bathrooms.  
  
He cocked his head and got up. I took his answer as a yes. I walked past him so that he could follow me, so that no one would have any question as to who was the better person. All for show, though. I pushed open the bathroom door and waited for him to follow. When he came in, he didn't say a word, just went over to the sinks and washed his face.  
  
"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Kaiba?" he said, drying his face.  
  
"I...well..." I couldn't find the words!  
  
"Amazing. Kaiba's stuttering. You need to tell me what you want, or else I'm gonna leave." Joey was smirking now! Was it just me, or had our roles been reversed here?  
  
How was I supposed to put my thoughts into words with him standing there like that?  
  
"Joey, what I said yesterday, I-I.."  
  
"you what? Was it all a joke now? All this time? And now you're going to tell me? And then laugh? Well, you know what? I've got feelings too, even if you think I'm some poor whimpering puppy dog!" Joey turned and ran out of the bathroom, tears streaming down his shadowed face.  
  
"No Joey...I wanted to tell you that it was true.....and that....I love you...." I whispered after him.  
  
Joey was still a mystery I had to figure out.  
  
~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOOO! Plot twists! Don't ya' just love em?  
  
Oh, and the roufolli thing, It's either that, or refeelgi, or something like that. I can't remember. But I had it once, and it was AWFULL!  
  
Sorry if Kaiba's a bit OOC, but you must understand that he's just trying to figure out his thoughts.  
  
Well, that's all for now! Please R&R! and I'm open to suggestions!  
  
~owari~ 


	5. The party part2 sorta

Whee! Another chapter! Sorry it's so late...but I've been grounded for about 2 weeks and am only able to sneak on for about 20 minutes a day before my mom gets home from work, which is not nearly enough time to do much. Soooo sorry!!!  
  
  
  
It's getting near to Christmas time!!! And I'm so happy about it this year!! More than usual!  
  
Doom: is that even possible?  
  
I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that....anyways, my best friend is coming back from Japan! Too bad she's just visiting....but then in the summer...I get to go there for a whole month!*is excited*  
  
Doom: can I come?  
  
*sigh* of course....wait a minute...what is that?  
  
Doom: what is what?  
  
That...over there...it's...several people...ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!! RUN AWAY!!!! It's Radiany and her multiple personalities/other people! RUN FOR THE HILLS!!!!  
  
Radiany: HI! I'M RADIANY AND THIS IS RITBITZ, AND HALO X, AND BLAX, AND.... CLAMSHELLS!!!  
  
RITBITZ: *pushes aside radiany* she's sugar high again.  
  
Does that girl ever not be hyper...if I were that hyper, I might die from exhaustion...@.@  
  
*Yami walks over* hiya radiany! Dilanda told us that there was something you wanted to do to Yugi and me. *Yugi walks over and stands by his Yami*  
  
radiany: aww...how cute...*promptly glomps Yugi and Yami* KAWAII!!!  
  
*evil grin* now, about that request....here, I'll hold Yugi, and you can hold Yami, got it, Radiany?  
  
Radiany: Yup!!!! *laughs evilly and grabs Yami-kun*  
  
Yami: WHAAAA!!!! WHAT'S GOING ON?!?  
  
*both radiany and I slowly force Yugi and Yami-kun together, smooshing their lips together....reluctantly, they kiss with passion...*  
  
^^^$$$$%a while later&^(^*%&$  
  
Yami and Yugi: can't....breath...*they're still kissing...::checks watch:: jeez, it's been an hour! No wonder they just passed out..*  
  
Yami: x.x  
  
Yugi: x.x  
  
Radiany: now we've done it! *runs*  
  
Wait..they're not dead...just passed out...right?...uhhh....heh heh heh...ummmm...Joey? Can you come here a minute?  
  
*Joey walks out holding a camera, which he is desperately trying to hide behind his back* Yeah?  
  
Ummmm...can you do the rest while I run?  
  
Joey: *poking Yami and Yugi* sure...  
  
Thanks! *runs away*  
  
Joey: okay..let's see..gotta say thanks...the big, long, annoying reviewer response paragraph...*sigh* evil thing...  
  
Thanks to: _Blue Lagoon Loon_: Maybe he will...or maybe not..I won't tell you...mwahahaha!; _Kyri_:sad, huh? Too bad...; _Lady Geuna_: everybody's saying that...i wonder why? Hmmmm...i sense a pattern; _Ozark the MoonHead_: glad you like my story! *feels special*; _hecate19_: I like that idea..I should use it..; _Ishida Kat_: I don't really like T'ea either, but when I saw her in the Dance Dance revolution episode, I gained some respect for her. I like that line, "I want you right now on top of this table." If ff.net still allowed NC-17, I'd put that in there, but noooo..can't do that unless you're absolutely sure that no one'll tell one you. It's not worth the hassle. x.x;; _Jealous Vampiress_:*cowers* I'm continuing!!!; _r*a*d*I*a*n*y_: I hope the little extra lives up to your standards...I didn't put much of your other little people..cause I was afraid I might screw them up!^^;;_Katy999_: have a cookie! Take two if you want to! Glad that I'm on your favorites list!; _Yami Megami_: Poor Jou? Ahh..yes..playing with his emotions is not a good thing to do...  
  
Thank you all so much, Dilanda appreciates them very much!^^  
  
Disclaimer: The world is flat, the moon is made out of cheese, I own Yu-Gi- Oh, and, to top it all off, I live with the Easter Bunny! Do you believe me? You shouldn't. It's not true!!!!  
  
Now on with the story...!^^;;;  
  
*****~~~~*****~~~~*** Coloring Outside the Lines ***~~~~*****~~~~*****  
  
~~~Joey's P.O.V.~~~  
  
I ran out of the bathrooms and through the crowds gathered by the podiums. I ignored the turned heads and the sudden increase in volume. As I headed out the door, I saw Yami Yugi get up and excuse himself, following in the direction I had come. Probably to ask me what was wrong. I had run out of the room crying, after all, which was something I didn't do very often.  
  
I stepped outside into the cool air and walked over to the balcony. It smelled good out, like rain. A short time later, I heard the door open and then close. I heard the footsteps that approached me with caution, with concern.  
  
"Joey, what's wrong with you?" Yup. I was right.  
  
I shifted and Yami snorted. He looked at me with that piercing gaze of his. What? Was he expecting me to answer? Obviously.  
  
"Nutin' is wrong wit' me. (A/N: Can we please stop with the accent?! It's annoying to type! If ya'll want it back, just tell me, but otherwise, it's oughtta here!) I'm just fine."  
  
I looked out at the expanse beyond the balcony. Where the mansion was situated, you got a good view of the better portion of the city and an even more breathtaking sight of the countryside. Yami looked at me, disbelieving.  
  
"No, I can tell that there is something wrong....why did you run from the bathrooms? Was the smell in there that hideous?"  
  
I snickered at his sense of humor. "No. There wasn't a bad smell in there. I just-just don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
Yami turned and looked out at the nightsky. "You don't expect me to believe that do you? Now come on, you can trust me. Or would you feel more comfortable talking to Yugi?" He gripped his puzzle, preparing to make the shift if he had to.  
  
"No, I feel fine talking to you. You are Yugi too, even if you look different. But, I just don't know how to put my thoughts into words. That ever happen to you?"  
  
"Yes, many times. But I would like it if you could just tell me what's going on. Would you do that? I know it has something to do with Kaiba, as usual, but I've never seen him say anything to you that would make you cry." He turned his gaze from the sky back to me, staring at me with his piercing eyes, waiting for my answer.  
  
"Well," I paused, thinking of what to say that wouldn't be too embarrassing. "It's about Kaiba." Right now I could slap myself with a sticker that said, 'Mr. Obvious.'  
  
Yami must have seen the mental sticker as well. "Yes. I thought that we had already established that. So what about him?"  
  
"The past few days have been a bit confusing. Kaiba has been acting really weird lately, messing with my head and such. Then he goes and tells me-" I was cut off as the door opened at T'ea walked out.  
  
"You guys, come back in. They're giving away free things!" She then ran back inside, not bothering to close the door. I rubbed the back of my head and took the opportunity to leave the uncomfortable conversation. I looked back and yelled for Yami to 'Come on!' and took off. The look that I had seen on Yami's face was funny; you could just tell he was about to jump out of his boots with the suspense from the rest of my story that had just been torn away from him. I had to smile, despite my dreary mood.  
  
~~~!#!@$@$~~~  
  
I had lightened up considerably when I saw what they were giving away. Free coupon books that only had discounts off items like $20,000 computers. Something only the rich could afford. Maybe not even then. I had seen Kaiba once more (I paid no attention to him-I was angry) with his arms full of the little coupon books that littered the floor. What he needed with them I might never know, but I suppose that someone really went through a lot of computers to need discounts off them. I snickered once more when I remember what I had called him earlier. 'Mr. Rich Pockets.' It suited him. I had to laugh out loud when I imagined him with untold amounts of money overflowing from his pockets, and growing more by the second until he was nearly drowning in it all. A bit sadistic, yes I know, but I'm not exactly very happy with him right now. I laughed a bit more, but I stopped when I realized that many people were staring at me, hands on their cell phones, ready to call the nearest mental hospital.  
  
When it was time to go, all of the party attendees emptied out of the mansion and it was locked up for the night; no one was living there right now. Of my friends, Ryou and Tristan were the first to go, and then T'ea and Yugi-tachi. All the others left, and I was left wondering where my ride was. I thought for a moment, and then all of a sudden, it hit me. I had told my dad that I would call him on a phone inside when it was time for him to come get me. I was stuck here!  
  
I heard a crunch and realized that I was not alone. I shuddered and turned around. Guess who was standing there? None other than Kaiba. Of all the people that would be stuck here with me. Speaking of that, why was he here?  
  
As if reading my mind, he said, "I just got off the phone with my driver. He said that he had a flat tire and was going to be late. If you need a ride, I'll be more than happy to give you one."  
  
He seemed to have gained his usual demeanor again. The cold, unfeeling Kaiba was back,..or so I thought.  
  
"If you want me to." He shifted his giant load of papers. He looked so venerable just then...as though he was suffering from something on the inside. I almost felt bad for him, like I could forgive all the torment and mocking that he'd given me in the past. But I quickly pushed that thought aside.  
  
"That's alright. I'll walk." Yeah right. It was cold. And dark. I would probably get lost and never find my way home, just sleep in some cardboard box with a newspaper blanket. Somewhere deep down I wished to go with him, but my pride kept me from doing so.  
  
"Joey...I didn't mean to make you feel bad back there, in the bathroom. I was going to tell you-" I cut him off. I didn't want to hear it. I turned and stomped off. I heard papers being dropped, and the shuffling of feet being sped up. He was running after me and I was too. When I turned the corner, I hid in the alleyway, behind several trashcans. He ran up to my alley, and stopped, looking around rather frantically.  
  
"Joey? Joey, come here. I need to talk to you. Just let me finish at least!" He looked around once more then turned and walked past me. I decided that now was a good a time as any. Silently, I snuck out of the alleyway....only to be caught in Kaiba's arms. Crap! Somewhere along the line he had either seen me or heard me.  
  
We struggled, and Kaiba managed to wrestle me to the ground, pinning me. My eyes narrowed. This reminded me about the beginning of this whole 'situation.' With a mighty shove I pushed him off.  
  
"Kaiba, quit messing with me!" I shot him a glare from where he was still on his back. I took off running in the direction I thought was most likely home.  
  
As I ran, I heard him yell, "Joey Wheeler[1], I love you!!!"  
  
I kept on running....  
  
(A/N:thought about stopping it here...but I've decided not to. Make up gift for being so late. ^^)  
  
...and then I stopped as it sunk in. He loved me? What...how...when did this come to be? Was this why he had been acting funny all week?  
  
I melted to the ground, astonished. I sat there until I heard footsteps again, and my name being called softly. I snapped out of reverie and turned to look at him.  
  
"Kaiba." He cocked his head and knelt down beside me.  
  
"Joey. I'm sorry for all the tormenting. I just can't explain what I'm feeling for you." He reached over and put his hand over mine. I flinched away, not entirely meaning to do so. Kaiba looked slightly downcast at my actions, but that did not matter.  
  
"When did these..feelings develop? How long have you had them?" I asked, numb.  
  
"I have only had them for about 3 weeks, but they've been developing slowly. But, I cannot hide them from you any more. I love you. I really do. I don't care if you shun me, or reject me, or any of those things, I just have to tell you them." A small tear trickled from his cheek. How uncharacteristic of him. But I couldn't help feel bad for him. What he must be going through right now..  
  
"Do you still want that ride?" I stood up and nodded. I was barely aware that I was not in control of my movements. Sleepily I followed him; I hadn't realized how tired I actually was.  
  
When we arrived back at the mansion, Kaiba's driver was just pulling up. It looked to me as though he had been at a bar, drinking, rather than changing a tire by the way he was driving. He got out and opened the door for us. I got in first and waited. When Kaiba didn't get in, I poked my head out. He was bringing Mokuba over from the bench where he had fallen asleep. He gave his little brother to the driver to put him on the other side. Kaiba got in next to me. A short time later, we took off, Mokuba sleeping next to me. It seemed like forever that we were just driving around.  
  
I was woken up to someone nudging me. Then shaking me.  
  
"Jus five...more minutes..I'm not done riding...the pony..."  
  
I heard an exasperated sigh, then I was aware of someone picking me up. I wrapped my arms up in the shirt. Wait a second.....wasn't I in Kaiba's limo? Going home? How did Kaiba even know where I live? My eyes snapped open. In front of me was a nice black tuxedo. My eyes slowly traveling upward, dreading what I knew would be there. Yup. It was Kaiba alright, and he was carrying me!  
  
He looked down at me and smiled. "You were sleeping so peacefully, albeit loudly, that I didn't want to wake you up to find your house, so you can stay here tonight. Is that okay? You can call your dad in the morning, right?"  
  
"yeah, I suppose so. You don't mind me staying here?"  
  
"I would've dumped you in the nearest trash can if I didn't."  
  
I smiled. "Thanks." I turned back into his muscular stomach to just lay there. When he put me on a bed, I opened my eyes once more, wondering where I was. Ahhh..yes, I remember. Kaiba's house.  
  
"Goodnight, Joey."  
  
"Goodnight, Kaiba." He shut off the lights and went to bed.  
  
%%%%%~~~~~~~~~~~%%%%%%  
  
[1]. I hate that name. The dubbers just cannot make connections with names can they? I like Jonouchi Katsuya much better. But it is a b**ch and half to type out every time. So I use Joey W.  
  
Tell me what y'all think! Sorry if it's bad...typed at 11:00. Too..tired. Ugh. I still gotta take a bath..darnit!  
  
Reviewers get complimentary cookies from the insane asylum and flamers will be used to bake them! (crunchy style!)  
  
Suggestions welcome!^^  
  
~owari~ 


	6. nice seto oocness

I livvveee!!!!!!! Yes, I am alive (finally).  
  
Where have I been, you ask. First, I had to go on a HORRIBLE "vacation" (more like a nightmare) to my relatives house where they're all 210 years old, and an annoying little girl followed me -everywhere-. Then I was grounded for the longest time..finally finished that, and while I had been grounded, all ideas left my insane husk of a body and went to all the other good authors. Yes, I had come down with the awful virus called, "writers' block." It took me 2 and ½ weeks to get rid of that. I obviously didn't take my medicine properly, because I am currently suffering from it again! (--;;; man, this sux.) So, if anyone is reading this, IDEAS APPRECIATED!!!!! (anyone know how to make it bold?) (Mr. Doom left too...don't know how I'm up though....)  
  
But enough of my ranting.  
  
I'd thank you all personally, but I want to get the show on the road, if you know what I mean. (and it's been so long that you probably wouldn't even know what I'm talking about, would you?)  
  
*Joey walks out* How's Yami and Yugi?  
  
Uhhhh...forgot about them...wonder where they are...*looks down* oh, here they are! I'm standing on them. Hehe...they're still unconscious..I wonder if they're dead....they've been there for several months now...  
  
Joey: .....they must be...  
  
Wanna say the disclaimer?  
  
Joey: no.  
  
Fine! I'll do it then, you worthless piece of-  
  
Joey: hey now, cut that out.  
  
Grrr..  
  
Disclaimer: Judge: What do you plead? Me: alright, alright! I admit it! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters!!! Judge: 5 years Insane Asylum. Case dismissed. Me: NOOOOoooooo!!!!!!!!! I just got out!!!!  
  
Joey: uhhhhh...*walks off* No, no. I've never seen that person in my life. I'm just a ...tourist. Yeah, that's it.  
  
*blinks* way to be obvious.  
  
Joey: Thanks to all for reviewing!  
  
****~~~~~****~~~~~**** Coloring Outside the Lines ****~~~~~****~~~~~****  
  
~~~~Kaiba's P.O.V.~~~~  
  
I slowly woke up. Someone was shaking me. I started to wake up faster when I heard the whining.  
  
"Biggg Brooootttthhhhheeerrrrr...how come Joey's here???" Mokuba asked. Joey was here? I thought for a minute more. Oh, yes, that's right. Last night. I confessed my love. Something that I had not planned on doing, but my emotions had obviously gotten the better of me last night. Great..what was he gonna think of me now? Oh well, that could wait for later.  
  
In my drowsy mind I remembered how tired he had been after running around, how he had fallen asleep on my shoulder, how I had carried him in. The most memorable part when was when he willingly had cuddled up to my stomach when I carried him in. How I loved the way he felt in my arms...  
  
I was ripped out of my dazed thoughts when Mokuba got up on the other side of the bed and shoved me out.  
  
"Get up Big Brother!!!! Get up now!!!!!"  
  
I snorted indignantly as I sat up sorely, rubbing my backside.  
  
"I'm hungry!"  
  
"Well why'd you wake me up?! Get the cook to do it! That's what he's there for!" I yelled back at him. Mokuba bounced beside me and hit me on the back of my head.  
  
"Stupid! It's his day off! And I can't cook! I don't know how!" I bristled. How dare he call me stupid?! Me, his Big Brother, the one he worshiped and adored. 'You sure think highly of yourself,' a little voice in the back of my head said. I supposed it was right, too.  
  
"come on! I'm REALLY hungry. It' s 10:00!" I sighed and got up. "By the way, why's Joey here? Thought you didn't like him."  
  
"me too." I threw on some warm pajamas and walked out the door, followed by Mokuba.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I rolled my eyes and open the door to guestroom, where Joey was.  
  
"Go do what you do best Moku-nator. Go wake him up roughly." I said as I shoved Mokuba in the room.  
  
"What's THAT supposed to mean?!?" he playfully slapped at me for the name. "I'm not a Moku-nator, I'm MokuBA!"  
  
"whatever, whatever, just go wake him up." Mokuba crossed his arms and shook his head stubbornly.  
  
"Nuh-uh. I refuse." He stuck his nose up in the air and stomped out the door. "I am Mokuba. And as Mokuba, I say that YOU go and wake him up!" he slid down the banister, nose still in the air.  
  
I sighed and walked over to Joey, who was licking his lips and mumbling.  
  
"Hey, wake up." I shook him.  
  
"But momma....the pony...it wants me to....ride it some more...pwease?....can...." he rolled over and snored loudly. I raised an eyebrow. Exactly how long was that dream? I chuckled and rolled him back over. His eyes opened groggily.  
  
"Wassit', momma?" I laughed all the more.  
  
"Didn't know that I looked like your mom so much." His eyes popped open, realizing that I was not his "momma."  
  
"Kaiba? Oh, I'm sorry about that." He scratched his arm and blushed.  
  
"Did you ride that pony often?" He started at me.  
  
"How did you know I was dreaming about a pony?" I touched two fingers to my forehead.  
  
"I've never told any one this, but... I'm psychic." He raised his eyebrows; I laughed. "No, not really. You talk a lot in your sleep."  
  
"really?" he sat up and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I didn't know that. Hehe..." I smiled at him and he smiled back, warmly. Suddenly, he looked as though he remembered something really important.  
  
"I gotta call my dad!" He looked around frantically for a phone.  
  
"Come with me. I got a phone." I showed him to one of the many hallway phones. In a mansion, you can never have too many phones.  
  
He dialed his number, then looked at me once, then again. It was a classic double take.  
  
"Whoa...I'm at your house..."  
  
"A little slow on the uptake, eh?" He glared and opened his mouth to reply, but someone on the other end obviously picked up. I heard yelling and Joey looked down at the ground, an ashamed look plastered on his face. I figured that he'd want his privacy, so I left towards the kitchen. Unfortunately, I couldn't shut off my hearing, and I heard Joey talking to his dad.  
  
"I'm sorry, dad. I forgot to call you last night....at Kaiba's.......alright, I'll be right home....but dad!..." I didn't get to hear more when Mokuba ran into me.  
  
"I'm hungry!" I ruffled his hair, an action I soon found out that he did not appreciate when he tried to punch me. Keyword: tried. It didn't hurt at all.  
  
"Come on, Moku-nator, you can do better than that." He glared and hit me with all he could. He happily laughed and trotted away when he received his complimentary, "oof!"  
  
"I'm hungry!"  
  
~#^$*%(^)^&~  
  
While we were down in the kitchen, I heard muffled yelping and then a crashing sound. An "awww...crap...." was followed by it. I got up and ran to the stairs. At the bottom was what I had expected. A ruffled Joey was rubbing his leg.  
  
"you okay?" I asked, my voice laced with concern.  
  
He didn't answer but instead looked at me funny. "You sure are nice today...what alien replaced you?"  
  
I smiled. Yes, I was happy today. Smiling more than I had in many years, laughing, joking, and all were nice, not a single mean thought in mind. Okay, so maybe a few...but did that really matter? Nope, didn't think so. And it was all because I had finally confessed to Joey. My heart felt as if a great weight had been removed. A sign? Maybe.  
  
I looked sideways, "Oh, nothing..." I whistled. That caused his eyes to bug out. Yes, I had really surprised myself with that, too. I didn't even know that I knew how to whistle.  
  
"You on crack?" he asked, cocking his head.  
  
I waggled my finger in front of his face.  
  
"Nope. Crack is cheap!" I grinned Cheshire-cat-like. Right in his face. He backed up a bit, shaking his head. In all actuality, I was high. High on a giddy happiness that I had never experienced.  
  
"I think that the loony bin is in for a new patient..." I plopped down next to him and started to pout.  
  
"Now really, can't a guy have some fun?" Joey shook his head.  
  
"No. Not like this. It's....unnatural. And you're acting like a spoiled little kid." I pouted some more, deciding to mess with him.  
  
"awww...come on..." I made my lower lip stick out and my eyes started to water with the effort, looking just like I was going to start to sob a river. I wrapped my arms around him in a plead. I felt him stiffen.  
  
"Are you kidding?" he poked me and when I didn't move, lifted my head up to eye level. "Yup. Defiantly crazy. The stress of work must have finally broke him."  
  
I smiled, "Not crazy. Bored. Wanna have fun...momma." I snickered at the reference to his dream. He glared at me.  
  
"Kaiba, stop-" I stopped him.  
  
"Seto."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"call me Seto." He started to push me away. "Aww...momma, pwease?"  
  
"I'm not gonna call you Seto! Now quit it!" he pushed again, but I had my arms wrapped securely around him.  
  
"ya' just did," I said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't even know if I like you that much." Now I really pouted. He looked down at me and sighed. "I s'pose I might as well humor you; they say that it's best."  
  
"They? Who, momma?"  
  
"The psychiatrists'. And I'm not your momma!"  
  
toying with him some more, "I think momma's in denial." Playfully I bit his nose. "come on." But it came out painfully slurred and forced Joey to speak, which ultimately forced his mouth up towards the general direction of mine with the effort of it. I stopped my nibbling to brush my lips against his...momentarily. Our private moment was shortly ended when Mokuba burst out of the kitchen.(1)  
  
"Big Brother! What hap-" He stopped when he saw our current "suggestive" positions. His eyes widened to the size of saucers. "I-I-I'll leave you two alone..." He quickly skittered back into the kitchen, shutting the door behind him. This time when Joey pushed my off I didn't resist. I was absolutely mortified that my little brother had caught me being "strange" with someone who wasn't even that way, maybe...what was I going to say to my little brother now? Would he even look at me? I could only hope...  
  
~~~~Joey's P.O.V~~~~  
  
"Big Brother! What hap-" He stopped when he saw our positions. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "I-I-I'll leave you two alone..." He quickly scampered back into the kitchen, shutting the door behind him. I was horrified, and made my displeasure known by shoving Kaiba off me. Kaiba was also very embarrassed, by the shades of red and purple he was going through. Was he even breathing? Didn't look like it.  
  
I reached over to him and shook him out of his thoughts. "hey, Kaiba, wake up." When he didn't respond, I shook him as hard as I could. "Go and talk to your brother. He probably is looking like a steamed lobster as much as you are." He looked over at me, then got up, rubbed his hands, and walked into the kitchen.  
  
I figured that they would need their privacy, so I got up to go to back to my room. Or at least I attempted to. As soon as I put weight on the leg that I had been rubbing earlier, I fell back down. I managed not to make a sound, so that I didn't disturb the others. All that came out was a muffled whimper and then I just laid there. I didn't hear the maid that rushed up to me to ask if I were alright; I was in a lot of pain from two falls.  
  
"Sir? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" She brushed me off and helped me to stand up. "Oh! You're hurt." Duh. Did it look like I was enjoying this? "You shouldn't be standing on your leg!" Well who helped me up? An evil version of the Easter Bunny?  
  
"I'm fine. Will you just show me to the door?" The maid nodded and helped me to the exit. She held open the door for me and looked at my receding back, fretting.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay, Mister?"  
  
"Of course I will. Tell Mr. Kaiba that I said goodbye, okay?" She nodded once more then shut the door.  
  
I looked around, getting the feel for where I was. 'Okay, south is home, so I'll just go this way.' I proceeded to turn north, caught myself, and turned around. Was I looking for a short cut? Honestley...  
  
Walking was now giving me some time to reflect on what Kaiba had said earlier. No, Seto, that's what he wanted me to call him. No, wait! Since when did I take orders from him, much less care?!? But getting back to my former train of thought...  
  
And now I have Writer's block. Whoopee.  
:l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ l: :l l: :l l: :l Writers l: :lBlock --;; l: :l l: (---------------the extent of my writers' block. A joy, yes? I :l l: didn't think so. :l l: :l l: :l________________________________l:  
  
alrighty then.....let's go back to the Kaiba situation for a bit...@.@ erp......  
  
~~~~Mokuba's P.O.V~~~~  
  
When I walked in on Brother and Joey, I was so surprised! 'I didn't know that he went..."that" way. I hope that it was just and illusion or a trick of the light.....  
  
'Footsteps approaching.' I tensed, and looked towards the door. 'Oh, just Big Brother. Hee. He looks as red as a crayon!'  
  
I put on a saddened look, even though inside I was jumping for joy, that my stiff lipped brother was -finally- doing something romance-wise. Too bad it had to be a guy. I didn't really want my brother to have a husband.  
  
Seto wrung his sweaty hands before he took a deep breath.  
  
"Mokuba..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
hehe..that's as far as I think.  
  
Note: (1)- *maniacl grin* my favorite "worst scenario" ; when they get caught doing "wrong things." It just cracks me up so much, although I rarely ever see it in a fic. I don't why either. I would think it would be like that. I mean, life's not perfect, and not everyone can have a soap opera romance. So, that being said, I just HAD to include it in. :)  
  
Well, even though that last part wasn't very long, it was all that I could come up with right now. Many apologies.  
  
Joey: doesn't sound like it.  
  
Oh hush up, you!!!  
  
Joey: ooo, that hurt.  
  
*glare* ugh. There's no point in talking to you, you know that? Absolutely no valuable reasoning behind it. I don't know why I even try.  
  
Joey: ....yeah, that one -did- hurt.  
  
It was supposed to!  
  
Joey: *sigh* just continue.  
  
Okay, Mr. Impatient. Why don't you go get a bucket of water or something? Maybe call 911? Those two are starting to look a little thin and pale. And they're getting stinky too.  
  
Joey: right. Hey, what's the number for 911?  
  
*blink*oh...that's sad. Umm....you know, come to think of it, I don't know either. Go ask the neighbors or something.  
  
Joey: ok. *leaves*  
  
So stupid. Anyways, here are some fresh cookies from the Asylum. (Why do I have to be here??? *sniffle*) And, one more thing, if any IDEAS happen to "spring" into your mind, SEND THEM IN!!!! onegai????  
  
Thankies^^  
  
~owari~ 


End file.
